Sir James Alfonze
=Quote= "In the name of all that is right, holy, and powerful, I pledge my allegiance to the Royal Family, the people, and the gods of light." ''- ''Sir Alfonze during his induction ceremony =Appearance= He is a well built man with brown hair and a beard. He usually wears his thick plated armor that is emblazened with the royal insignia and the crest of aurion. =Personality= He is an intense person to be with and has a serious tone on just about everything. He has good intentions but has a very hard time comunicating kindness or restraint when talking about the unjust. =Backstory= Sir Alfonze started with rough beginnings. He was born in the outer ring of the city and his parents would put him up for adoption. He would be an outcast that would at times need to fend for himself as a child. However, that would change once he was introduced to a mysterious boy who ran away from home. The kids would run about the city and have a wonderful time playing together. Chasing off Jame's bullies and doing minor vandilism on the houses belonging to those terrible old people. Their time together would end, and the blonde boy would be found by one of the royal servants. The boy James had found was actually the Prince of Gabadon. Soon James would be adopted into the royal family, since Stevenson would not stop talking about the poor boy. James would be educated and made into a real gentleman, with Alfonze as the last name given to him. During his teen years however, the young men would continue to go on their adventures, but this time they knew how to defend themselves. They would explore the country side together and become novice adventurers. They went all around and fought many dangerous beasts. Together, it seemed they were an unstopable force. However, this time would end as soon as King Arthur Agrondei approached young James. He wanted to give him a future that would intertwine him with Stevenson as a protector and not just a friend. That it appeared the gods laid out a destiny for him that the king had just discovered. He would grant him the title of a Royal Guard, a high honor, with expectations to become the personal protector of the crown. Young James had only dreamed of this, and now it is becoming a reality. He would continue to go on adventures with Stevenson, but this became harder and harder to do with his new responisibility as a Royal Guard. He would be given tasks from the king that would get in the way of their explorations and eventually would be next to the king full time. King Arthur shared to him that times were getting more dangerous for him, as he promoted the idea of a city council taking control of the microgovernment within the city. Nobility did not like the idea of an elected council and they would share threats behind not-so-closed doors. Ontop of this, they would share rumors of corrupting the council if it ever arised. James Alfonze would swear to him that there would be no harm dealt to the royal family. And then King Arthur was assassinated. James was not in the vicinity at the time, and would hear about it the day after. Soon his long time friend would become king, and being the only man that he trusted, James would become his right hand and captain of the royal guard. Struck with guilt on the fact he couldn't protect his father, he would not allow the same mistake to happen again. His opinion of the council and nobility would become extremely negative but tolerated after the kings death, which he assumed was orchestrated by nobility within the city council. Sir Alfonze would go on to protect the king, and give him guidance during Stevenson's troubled times. He knew he was not fit to be the ruler yet, and would assist him in any way he could. He would speak for him in the council and would spend most of his time as a diplomatic figure instead of a captain. Something that he recognized later, and after restrictions were put on him operating in the city and outside the royal family by the council he so hated. Sir Alfonze was soon approached by the city guard and was given control over a certain case involving people of high criminal interest: The Red Hawks. Seizing the opportunity, he would step in and order a full sweep of the city and demand that they become held under custody within the inner ring. Here the Red Hawks would stay for a few months while the crime rate dropped immensely, and Sir Alfonze was given praise for his efforts in controling the situation. He allowed the Red Hawks to leave eventually, and it wasn't until after the plague was solved by the Red Hawks where he would be given full control by King Stevenson over the law enforcement as desired by the Red Hawks. He would spend months doing what he was destined to do, and locked down on the crime syndicates with a fury no one had imagined possible. Within only a few months that stretched into the winter, he had taken the city back from the crime lords and had most of them in prison. With his success he would approach the King in an attempt to persuade him to dismantle the city council and take full control of the region. Stevenson would deny time and time again, stating that it was his father's wishes to keep the council, and out of respect for his liege he would refrain from mentioning his father's anxiety with the council. And then his friend would be killed. As it stands to this day, James is the standing regent of the throne and commands the country until the Red Hawks could bring his friend back to life. However, new problems have rose since his death, such as an invasion of orcs as a result of the war between rivaling households, a supposed invasion brought to light by the Red Hawks from the north by an unknown group of knights, and a fire that doesn't seem to die burning in the eastern forests..